This invention relates to a faucet valve, and more particularly, to faucet valves suitable for use in sinks, lavatories, bath tubs, showers and other plumbing applications wherein separate faucet valves are provided for the hot and cold water lines and the valves discharge into a common spout, and for single valves for either hot or cold water. Faucet valves of this type include at least two members which are rotatable with respect to one another and which have passages therein that can be brought variably and progressively into and out of registration to control the rate of flow of fluid through the valve. A seal means is provided in the passage of one of the members to prevent leakage.
Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,493 to Manoogian et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,516 to Hicks typify the prior art and disclose a seal means disposed in a passage in a first member, and a spring which continuously urges the seal means against a second member. A disadvantage to the use of a spring or any other secondary supplementary device to urge the seal means against a valve member is the possibility of spring failure due to corrosion of the spring, electrolysis, or various other causes. Other disadvantages of the prior art are the difficulty of replacing a worn seal means and the inability to interchangeably use the faucet valve selectively in either the hot or cold water line.